dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice Society of America (graphic novel)
Plot: When the Second World War threatens to destroy humanity, the United States government puts together a propaganda-driven team of super humans to restore morale and give the American people something to believe in. But, it's not always that simple... ''Characters: '' Wonder Woman: For a millennium, the Amazon were the greatest warriors in Greece, but they became bloodthirsty in their quest for war and began challenging the Gods. Zeus, the ruler of the Gods was willing to make them a deal, they would be immortal unless killed in combat. This caused the Amazon to isolate themselves on their island of Thymescara for fear of conflict. But, their most fearless warrior, Princess Diana, has decided to leave her race in order to participate in the human race's Second World War in hopes of dieing with honor. The Flash: Jay Garrick has been a criminal his whole life, born into poverty in the slums of Keystone City, both of his parents were killed during World War One. Forced to fend for himself on the streets, young Jay became addicted to many drugs at a young age. He grew up quick and eventually started breaking into pharmacies to feed his drug habits. He was so fast at breaking in and escaping that he eventually cut out the middle man and began breaking into the laboratories where the prescription drugs are made. During one such break in, he tried to steal an experimental serum he stumbled upon, but during the escape he was struck by ligntning, somehow giving him super speed as long as he regularly injects the drug into his veins. Green Lantern: The Green Lantern Corps is an intergalactic organization that maintains order throughout the universe, and is as of yet unknown to the human race. The leaders of the Corps, the council of beings known only as the Guardians choose the bravest warrior from each sector of space, the being with the most willpower and courage, and arms them with a ring of power limited only by the user's mind. The first human ever to be chosen is General Alan Scott of the U.S. Army. Hawkman: A warrior on his homeworld of Thanagar, Katar Hol was stranded on Earth thousands of years ago. Because of his hawk-like image, he was worshipped as the god Khufu by the ancient Egyptians. Eventually fearing he was going to die, he used the technology from his damaged ship to go into cryogenic hibernation at the base of the pyramids his human followers built for him. Hungry for war, he was to re-awaken at the dawn of the Apocalypse. And at the beginning of World War Two, he has woken from his slumber. ''Doctor Fate: ''Sven Nelson and his son Kent were part of an expedition to explore the Himalayan Mountains, when the father and son were left as the only survivors of a brutal avalanche and snowstorm. Kent witnessed his father freeze to death with his own eyes but was rescued by an ancient order of mystics. They took him in and trained him to the point of spiritual, mental, and physical perfection through constant training and meditation. But, Kent Nelson's peaceful existence has been interrupted by the threat of World War.